leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illaoi/Trivia
General * Illaoi as a whole might have been influenced by . * She is one of eleven champions to not have a single Ability Power ratio on any ability, the others being , , , , , , , , , , , and . * She is the only champion who can summon an enemy unit ( ). * Zoologically, Illaoi does not summon Nagakabouros' tentacles , which were supposed to be smooth all along and have suckers only at their distal clubs; instead, she summons the Goddess' arms with suckers along their length. Development * Illaoi was the last champion released in 2015. ** Her name is pronounced ɪlˈaʊi: ('ill-OW-ee') * Nagakabouros' religion is meant to speak uniquely to Runeterra and to life on the Serpent Isles.Illaoi Q&A ** The Kraken is the god of life, chaos, the ocean, and storms.Illaoi Q&A *** The deity's name is the fusion of several religiously meaningful words. **** Naga refers to **** Ka to the . **** Bouros to the . ***** Nagakabouros was originally a temporary name but the way Illaoi's voice actress said it made it permanent.Illaoi Q&A ****** The concept of an 'Elder God' who spawns references the . Lore * Illaoi's worldview expresses that everyone must follow their dreams no matter how brutal they might be. ** But if while doing so someone becomes so passive or so demotivated to keep on pursuing their destiny that their soul starts to stagnate, then Illaoi will give them a in order to encourage them to get back on track. *** This brand of tough love will end in one of two ways: someone passes their and is back in 'motion' or they fail and, as a result, their energy returns to the universe so that another lifeform might make better use of it.Illaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&A * Serpent Islanders aren't aware of other religions (even though Nagakabouros isn't their only god) so they've never needed a name for their faith.Illaoi Q&A ** Indigenous creatures from their home isles are used as religious symbols in the same fashion Christianity uses lambs and doves.Illaoi Q&A *** They always share food with guests (especially fruit) but eating without offering to share is a huge insult and an overt threat in their eyes.Illaoi Q&A * When Illaoi conducts a she rips only one of the 's many incarnations from throughout their lives. Skins ; * She is a prophet of The Void just like is. ** being a Voidborn entity was inspired by . *** Coincidentally it might have been the 'Void Kraken' who grabbed . ** The third eye on her forehead references a . * She shares this theme with and . Relations * Illaoi and were once lovers but they went their separate ways over a decade ago. ** Their past relationship is implied by her liking mangos and him .Illaoi Q&A ** Illaoi was Gangplank's first love. * Illaoi hasn't met yet but her voiceover hints at what if. ** If she were to ever test him, Braum would pass the test very easily as he is doing exactly what Illaoi preaches: living his life as he sees fit.Illaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&A * Illaoi views 'spirits' ( , , , Yordles, etc.) as a useless distraction from the truth.Illaoi Q&A ** would avoid her as he probably knows he would perish if Nagakabouros tested him.Illaoi Q&A * Illaoi abhors the undead of the Shadow Isles and the Black Mist itself as both embody the very stagnation she seeks to eradicate. ** This can be illustrated when she tells he was 'cheated of rebirth' (his soul has been trapped and unable to reincarnate as new life) Illaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&A *** She wants to end the most for being the de facto puppeteer of the undead.Illaoi Q&A Category:Illaoi Category:Champion trivia